Trust in Your Heart
by Kyuro
Summary: "Over confidence makes you careless" Price, Modern Warfare 3 Honestly, the title sucks (and this summary probably does too). After letting her arrogance get to her head and making her Trainer take a devastating hit, Sarah the Quilladin struggles to cope with the regret of giving her Trainer permanent marks. Rated M for sexual content. M Human x F Chestnaught Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! Shade is back with another one shot for you all! This was my first request, which was requested by Iceshardx, so I hope that the requester, as well as everyone else reading, enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimers: This story contains exicit sexual content between a female Chestnaught and a male Trainer. If this offends you, then go on ahead and hit that back button.** **  
Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work.**

 ** _The Trust of the Heart_**

The sun shined brightly alone in he sky, not a single cloud blocking its rays from spreading earth and light along (route?). Walking along said route, we find Mark, a Novice Pokémon Trainer from Lumoise City. Walking along with him was his newly-evolved Qualidin, Riley. They had just beaten the third Kalos Gym, with a very impressive performance from Riley (mostly) and the rest of Mark's team.

Mark wasn't a bragging kind of guy, always preferring to stay out of the spotlight when doing things, and normally his team follows suit, but lately Riley had been letting all of these battles get to her head. It's gotten to a point to where she felt like she was on top of the world, and she showed it off, too. Whenever Mark let her walk with him freely, she'd have this swagger to her step, almost daring other Trainers and Pokémon to challenge them. Mark had noticed this, and began to get worried that Riley might bite off more than she could chew eventually.

As much as he would wish otherwise, his concerns became real. On that one fateful day…  
Mark was walking down Route 5 towards Camphrier Town with Riley close on his heals. He was originally raised in Camphrier, and he was overdue to a visit to his mom. Unfortunately, he never ended up getting there, because halfway through Route 5 he and Sarah ran head-first into a pack of wild Pyroar.

"Pyroar, roar!" One of the Pyroar stepped in front of the rest of the pack and growled defensively. Clearly, this one was bigger than the others, making Mark infer that he was the leader. Mark began to quickly find possible forms of escape in case he attacked, but he seemed to be watching Mark just as closely, standing in front of his pack as if guarding them.

"Qual Qualidin!" Sarah leaped out in front of Mark and looked back at him expectantly. Mark already knew what Sarah was expecting and shook his head slowly.

"Sarah, they didn't want any harm. He's just protecting his pack, so we should just-" Mark never got to finish before Sarah took matters in her own paws and leapt at the pack leader and attacking with a Vine Whip. The Pyroar hardly flinched from the attack, making Sarah growl and Mark cringe in fear for Sarah. Next Sarah attempted to simply use Tackle on the leader. She charged full speed towards the lion with her head down, but the Pyroar simply swatted her away with a paw.

"Qual!" Sarah cried out from the impact and flew back towards Mark, barely managing to stand just from a simple block.

"Sarah! You can't win this!" Mark shouted. "Let's go before he actually decides to attack!"

"Qualidin!" Sarah shouted back before eyeing the pack leader down. Mark flinched at the ferocity in her voice. She began to ready her Vine Whips again.

At this point, the pack leader was through playing around with the stubborn Qualidin. He was smarter than he looked and was well aware of how these humans work when it comes to his kind. They would take out some strange ball thing and they would suck you up and capture you. It was his job to protect his pack, and he wasn't going to let some human cub and an arrogant Qualidin prove him otherwise. He charged up a Flamethrower in his mouth and began growling.

Just before Sarah attacked, she began to notice the Pyroar begin to charge up a Flamethrower and she actually began to feel fear seep into her. She whimpered and began to back up, understanding the severity of the situation. A Flamethrower from a Pokémon so much stronger than her… If she was directly hit, she could…

The whole world seemed to slow down as the Pyroar sent torrents of fire right towards her. Paralyzed by fear, she couldn't move. She could only watch as the life-ending force came at her with a hue of red that filled her vision. She couldn't take it; the fact that she was going to die hit her too hard along with the hit she took from the Pyraor before, and she began to faint. The last thing she saw was something blocking off the red hue before the world went white…

 ** _POV Change_**

I woke up with a start, jumping out of the bed I was in and- wait, bed? I calmed herself down and inspected my surroundings. I was in a bright room with white walls, enough light in the room to make one squint until their eyes adjusted. Of course, I instantly knew where I was: the iconic Pokémon Center.

"Thank goodness you've woken up!" As if on cue, Nurse Joy came into the room with Audino close behind. "Audino, make sure that she's alright."

Audino calmly walked over to me and began to use Heal Pulse on me. It felt very soothing, making me purr slightly as she make a very calming sound as she used it. After a few moments passed before she stopped and turned to Nurse Joy.

"She's alright, she just needs to make sure she doesn't stress herself after being in a situation like that."

"Where is my Trainer?!" I asked frantically.

"You must be looking for your Trainer. He was badly injured, and it's miraculous that he survived at all." Nurse joy explained,not understanding my language, but knowing what I was asking.

Why would Mark be injured? He was a safe distance away to not be hurt, especially if he ran… I mentally slapped myself and shook my head. Mark would never just desert me like that. Knowing him, he would have probably-

Suddenly it clicked; there was only one way for Mark to have gotten injured: he would have had to… jump in front of the Flamethrower to protect me. But taking a hit like that could've easily killed a human like him. I suddenly felt weak with a emotional overload. I was worried, scared, regretful, dread, and simply out of it. I fell back on the floor and stared at the ground, tears welling in my eyes. He stared death in the face because of my arrogance.

I'll never forgive myself for this… I thought as Audino came up behind me and rubbedy back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, your Trainer is still alive. He took a huge hit for you, and survived. You should be glad to have a Trainer like that, most would've just let you take the hit and rush you to the Pokémon Center." She told me soothingly. "I'll take you to see him."  
Audino helped me up and looked at Nurse Joy and nodded. Nurse Joy returned the nod led me out of the room and through the halls. I looked at each door carefully, as if I was going to be going into every one.

After what seemed like hours to me, we came to a stop in front of Room 2374. I felt the world become deaf to me, my heart beat and heavy breathing being all that I could hear. I heard Nurse Joy say something, but I couldn't understand it. She opened the door and let me in first. I walked forward slowly and rounded the corner. When my eyes met Mark's body, I felt tears streaming off my muzzle and I burst into sobs. Nearly all of Mark's left arm was burned, going up fully to his shoulder, only small patches of skin remaining untouched. He also had patches of burn marks on other places of his body, but his arm was by far the worst. She looked at herself, noticing the burns that she had gotten. She knew that Pokémon can heal easier than humans, so her burns could be healed, but Mark's burn… his was permanent. The fact that this was all her fault hit her hard, and she just kept sobbing into his sleeping form.

I'm so sorry, Mark. I won't ever forgive myself for this… She thought to herself as she looked up at Mark.

 ** _Two years later…_**

The sun shined through the window of Mark's hotel room in Anistar City, where Mark was getting dressed and Sarah was just waking up. The Chestnaught yawned and stretched, getting up and assisting Mark with what he hadn't put on.

"Thanks, Sarah. Don't know what I'd do without you." Mark told her.

"Naught." Sarah nodded nonchalantly.

Two years had passed since the "incident" and Mark had long since recovered from his injuries, physically stronger than ever before, however, the burns he had gotten remained on his skin. Mark wouldn't let getting burned hold him back; he continued to be a Trainer and challenged and beat Gym Leader after Gym Leader, making it all to way to Anistar City, where he would train for the battle against the Kalos League.

He was always training his team, keeping them in the best of conditions and at their top shape, sometimes even training along with them to keep himself strong and to show his Pokémon that it wasn't just to tire them out.

They all trained hard, but as always Sarah was a standout among the rest. She trained herself extremely hard ever since that fateful day, to the point where she evolved into a Chestnaught faster than most Quilladins do. She was elated to have evolved, and was able to give a much better performance in training and in battle. However, her actions leading up to Mark's burns still haunted her for the past two years, and it made her feel like she had to make it up to Mark. She trained herself to the point to where she literally couldn't even get off the ground. Mark appreciated her persistence and commitment but he still cared for her state of well-being and couldn't stand to see her in pain, which was why he did what he did two years ago. He cared for all of his Pokémon as if they were his children, and he wanted to protect them from any and all harm.

Once Mark was fully clothed, he grabbed his belt and other accessories, including his Pokétech, his Trainer Belt, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of goggles and they were out the door of the hotel and into Anistar. They headed to Route 18 to train up once again. Once they were ready, they'd check out of the hotel in Anistar and return to Route 18. From there they would go to Couriway Town, and into Snowbelle City. Then it was off to the Pokémon League from there.

Once they had made it to a plain large enough to do some training, he took off all of his Poké Balls and called out his team, which consisted of Sarah, Lucario (which could Mega-Evolve), Agislash, Sylveon (yeah, he got one), Staraptor, and Altaria. He never was much of a strategy guy, he just went with his gut and he always came through in the end.

"Alright everyone! Today we're going to train our special attacks!" Mark explained, "We've been focusing on our normal attacks a lot lately, and we won't make it through the Kalos League by just brute force, we're going to have to start looking at our attacks that allow us to keep distance between us and our opponents. Lucario, would you like to go first?"

"Car." Lucario nodded and moved to the center of the field.

"Now let's start with Aura Sphere! Aim for that tree over there." Mark instructed.

"Carrrrrr…" Lucario growled as he charged the Aura Sphere, aiming at the tree using his aura sensors. "Rio!" The Aura Sphere was just a little shaky, but it hit its target.

"Good job! Just make sure you work on that today, we'll need to be hitting moving targets and precision is a must-have." Mark explained, giving Lucario a high-five. "Now who would like to go next?"

And the day went on just like that, Mark observing each pokémon's special attacks and giving feedback, then each of them going off individually and honing their skill. By the time they were finished, it was back to Anistar.

 **Me: And done!**

 **Mark: Isn't this supposed to keep going?**

 **Me: Yes, it's going to be broken up into two parts, and I plan to make a second chapter ASAP then get that posted. Then I make even make an alternate second chapter of this at some point if it gets enough attention *:P face***

 **Mark: Yeah whatever, anyway, have you looked at the time?**

 **Me: No why do you- HOLY!**

 **Mark: Yeah…**

 **Me: 4 AM?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!**

 **Mark: *shrug***

 **Me: More importantly, why am I even still awa- *face plants on the keyboard and passes out***

 **Mark: ._. I'm out. *leaves the room***

 **Getting serious though, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, but the beginning of school hit me hard, and I have projects, homework loads that exceed every kid's worst nightmares, and after school activities. But no matter how chaotic it gets, I'll always have time for writing! Thank you all for being so patient with me and I'll see you guys again soon! ~Shade A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Shade here with the second part of Trust in Your Heart! *YAY!* I got on this as soon as I finished the first part, so hopefully everything's in order.**

 **WARNING!: This chapter WILL contain a lemon, if you don't like that kind of stuff, then I recommend you to hit that back button.**

 **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Pokémon is a trademark of Nintento and Game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

" **Hi There!" is regular speech, "** _ **Hi there!**_ " **is Poké speech translated, and** _ **hi there**_ **is thoughts.**

 _ **Trust in Your Heart Part 2**_

When Mark and the team had gotten back to the hotel, the sun had just begun to kiss the horizon below it to make way for the moon and its lovely night. Mark groaned and flopped onto the bed with Sarah soon following suit. They stayed like that for a while before Mark got up and stretched.

"Okay Sarah, I'm going to go take a shower and clean up." Mark informed his Chestnaught. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." He added with a playful chuckle.

"Naught~" Sarah replied as she rolled her eyes, probably saying something along the lines of "Whatever." Mark laughed a little and vanished into the bathroom.

Sarah waited where she was for a while before getting bored and getting up to find something to do in the room. Watching TV was already out because she and Mark had searched the channels already and there wasn't anything good. She could go get something to eat, but she wasn't really hungry after she and Mark had stopped at that restaurant on the way back from training. She kept getting ideas and ruling them out before groaning and heading towards the bathroom. She put an ear to the door to make sure that Mark was already in the shower and she would be able to get in and out without being noticed. Sure enough, she heard the sound of the water being muffled by skin and faint humming coming from Mark. She opened the door and stepped inside…

…Just as Mark was finished undressing.

 _ **POV Change: Sarah**_

I just stared at him for a while, unable to process my thoughts correctly. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of moments before the cooler air from outside confronted Mark and he looked at me. He yelped and quickly dived for his clothes for cover as I snapped back to reality. I grabbed his Trainer Belt and dashed out of the bathroom, panting from the sudden change in temperature.

I looked down at his Trainer Belt and his Poké Balls before taking the one that I wanted off and heading outside the hotel. I needed someone to talk to because there simply wasn't anything else to do. Once I got outside, I looked around to make sure no one was within earshot and called out my friend.

" _Oh hey Sarah!_ " The Alteria greeted upon release, but when she looked at Sarah, she flinched a bit. " _Woah, you look red as a tomato, darling!_ "

" _Hey Cassy, yeah something just happened with me and Mark…_ " I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

" _Well what happened? I'm all ears._ " Cassy said as she slowly floated to the ground.

" _Well, you see… what had happened was…_ " I kept getting the words caught in my throat.

" _Come on now, you can-_ "

" _I saw Mark naked!_ " I said quickly before covering my mouth.

" _Wow, that must've been surprising…_ "

" _I know! And now I feel all hot and uncomfortable, and it's stuck in my head!_ " I explained to the Alteria. Cassy was like a mother to me, and she was who I went to when I needed to talk to someone. I was ranting only for a moment longer before I heard Cassy start to laugh quietly, before it turned into a slightly louder laugh. " _What's so funny?!_ "

" _I know what the problem is._ " Cassy said after regaining her composure.

" _Really? What is it?_ "

" _It sounds to me like you're in love._ " She giggled.

 _What?_ My mind went blank for a minute, then I came back to my senses.

" _What? Why would I be in love with him?!_ " I demanded.

" _Well by how flustered you look just from seeing him naked is proof enough to me._ " Cassy explained. " _Then there's the fact that you never leave his side, that you're always looking at him in a dreamy way, and-_ "

" _Alright alright! You've proved your point._ " I sighed. " _Even if I love him, there's no way he could love me back._ "

" _Why would you think that? Is it because of that "No marrying your Pokémon law? You know, that law was recently overridden, right?_ " Cassy questioned.

" _No, it's not that… I was the one who got Mark burned for the rest of his life, and he may not show it, but I know he still holds that against me…_ "I explained to her. It was true, I know that he never shows it, but I can feel that feeling that he hasn't forgiven me for permanently damaging his body.

Cassy stared at me for a long time with a hard glare, before it softened and she came over to me. It was then that I realized that there were tears streaming down my face and that I was beginning to cry. She wrapped my in a hug and stroked my head a little. Being in a position like that, I could restrain myself and I began to cry heavily.

" _There's no way he could love me for getting him in such a condition! If only I wasn't so full of myself, I'm nowhere near strong anyway; I'm just weak!_ " I said in between sobs.

" _Sarah,_ " I heard Cassy say sternly. I looked up at her and she looked down at me with an understanding, but strict stare. " _you've been with Mark since the beginning, even before me. You should know more than anyone that when Mark feels a certain way about something, that's what his body and mind show. If he was mad at you, I'm pretty sure that he'd show it. He never was mad at you, sweetie; the anger and unforgiving emotions you're feeling are no one's but your own. You can't let those emotions get in the way of who you love. You have to trust in your heart when it comes to love, not your brain._ " She pulled me back into a hug as she continued. " _Now go in there and show him how you feel. I can promise you that it'll go better than you think it will._ "

I stopped sniveling and wiped away my tears, " _I don't know what I'd do without you Cassy. Thank you so much; I really needed that._ "

" _You know I'm always here for you sweetie; now let's get back inside. Mark might be worrying about us by now."_ Cassy replied as I returned her to her Poké Ball. I looked at it for a moment before looking back at the hotel, her words still lingering in my head:

 _You have to trust your heart…_

 _ **POV Change: Mark**_

I stared after Sarah for a while after diving for cover behind my clothes, but realized that she had already left. I had several thoughts go through my head at that moment, things like:

 _What just happened?_

 _Why did she come in so suddenly?_

 _Why did she stare at me for a while after she walked in?_

The last thought stayed in my head for a little, repeating itself a few times before I could fully understand it. She stared at me without any clothes on, so was she looking at my body? Did she take an interest in it? Or perhaps the better of all of these questions would be:

 _Why did I let her stare?_

I wasn't about to lie to myself, I treat all of my Pokemon as if they were my family, but I wouldn't even let my own mother just stare at me naked like that. And the feeling I got while she was staring, it was so strange…

I shook my head as the sound of the water from my shower hitting the hard floor below it drove my out of my thoughts. Answering all of these questions myself isn't doable, so I'll just have to talk with Sarah when I get out.

I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water began to melt my worries away. I took the time to wash off the sweat and whatever else remained clung to my body after today's training. Of course, my thoughts began to slowly seep back into my head and left me repeatedly asking myself the last question that came to me. Why _did_ I just let Sarah stare at me? What did I feel like at the moment she walked into the door? I remember seeing her looking at me and feeling… nervous? I don't know how to explain it, but it was kind of like not knowing what was going to happen next. At the same time, I didn't know what to expect, so I was just waiting to see how she would react…?

Why would I be acting like that? I had no reason to expose myself to her, she's basically my best friend! She's been through everything with me, and I wouldn't want that to be ruined by something like what just happened...

My body shivered as I noticed that the shower water was getting colder. I shut it off and made sure Sarah wasn't outside the curtains before stepping out and proceeding to dry myself off. I dressed in my robe and began to open the door, but hesitated a little. I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts, before opening it and stepping into the room, not knowing what to expect.

The room was completely silent, and I didn't see anyone there at first. Until I looked at the balcony and noticed that the door was open. I didn't open the door before I went into the bathroom, so I checked outside to see if someone was still out there. Of course, Sarah was leaning on the rail, staring off into the night sky without noticing my presence. I mentally steeled myself and spoke.

"H-hey Sarah." She jumped the slightest bit when I greeted her, but she looked back at me afterwards.

"Chest..." She replied, having the exact tone that I did.

"So, um... about what just happened back there. I just wanted to apologize; I don't know what I was thinking back there..." I apologized.

Sarah looked surprised, before her eyes softened. "Naught, Chestnaught..."

 _ **POV Change: Sarah**_

I looked at Mark's face, trying to read his emotions while trying to understand my own. He seemed just as troubled as I did, but why? He didn't do anything when I walked in on him...

Wait a minute, he _didn't_ do anything when I walked in; he just looked at me. Could that mean that...? No, there's no way he'd fall for someone who could've given him so much trouble...

 _So then why'd he keep you?_ The thought came into my mind, making a valid point. Most Trainers just gave away troublesome Pokémon and left it at that. Mark never even seemed to want to give me away, even after I gave him his burns. But why keep me? Why keep a pokémon who thought they owned the whole world?

I mentally shook my head, clearing such questions away. Cassy told me to trust in my heart, and my heart has made its decision. It was a risky card to play, but Sarah knew she'd never get a chance to do this the way she wanted to again. As I came out of my thoughts, Mark was still ranting.

"...And I didn't know what to expect you to do, I didn't even know what to do! I just stared at you, but I had a strange feeling when I did. I couldn't even begin to explain it, but just know that if-"

 _ **POV Change: Mark**_

My eyes went wide as I struggled to process what was happening. Sarah, who I had raised from a Chespin and was basically my best friend, was kissing me fully on the lips. I was about to separate, but something clicked in my head. The feeling that I had felt when Sarah walked in, that feeling of not knowing what to do, or what she was going to do. It was beginning to slowly make sense now. As if a pokémon had just used Defog on it and the fog was slowly going away. I still couldn't place it, but it seemed to me mixed with the feeling I got when I stared at Sarah. My mind was a huge mess, thoughts and questions flying everywhere, and when Sarah withdrew, all that I could produce was an incoherent mess.

"I... did you just?... I don't... I can't even..." I tripped over myself constantly as Sarah began to look dejected. She turned and began to go back inside.

"Wait!" Something understandable finally came out of my mouth and my body began to react as well. I grabbed her and and pulled her back, latching her into another kiss before I could even comprehend what I had just done. But at that moment, the fog cleared entirely. I had over thought this whole situation. And all of those unknown feelings and emotions all led to one thing, and I was about to make it known. I pulled away from her and saw how she looked dazed. I hugged her closely and whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to be apart from you anymore... because I love you..."

 _ **POV Change(I know, I'm doing it a lot): 3rd Person**_

Sarah began to honestly question if she was dreaming. She couldn't understand, how could someone who you made go through so much pain and trouble say that they love you? How could _her crush_ say that he loved her? That's only supposed to happen in movies and fairy tales. This must be a joke, he can't be serious...

Mark could see the doubt in her eyes and tried to think of a way to prove it. An idea came to him, and despite it being extreme, he would do it if she needed proof.

"You don't believe me?" He asked her. "Then I guess I'll have to show you..."

He wrapped his arm around the back of her head and brought her into another kiss, being much more passionate than before. Sarah's doubt began to fade away and got replaced by love. A love so strong that she just wanted to be as close to him as possible, and to never leave his side no matter what. She just wanted to become one with him, and in more ways than one...

As they parted for air, Sarah cooed to Mark, her eyes filled with love and lust beginning to seep in as well. When she had Mark's attention, she went over to the bed and sat down on it, reaching behind her and pulling her armor off. Her armor being the most of her weight she set it on the floor and it resounded with a dull _thunk_. Then she looked back at Mark with a sly grin before opening her legs and showing him her precious flower.

Mark found himself staring at her once again, but this time he knew what to expect. It seemed that a certain"friend" of his did as well and began to make itself seen. Sarah blushes brightly as she saw Mark's member begin to press against the confines of his robe.

Mark approached Sarah and noticed an amazing smell in the air. He assumed that it was probably coming from Sarah, as when he was face to face with her folds, the scent was the strongest. He knew all about sex, being taught about it at an early age, and he wanted them both to remember their first time with each other.

Sarah, however, knew nothing about mating, so when Mark's tongue went over her outer lips, she gasped and bucked her hips into his face. She had never felt anything like that before, and wanting more of it. Mark chuckled at her reaction and relished in her flavor. She tasted like mints and he instantly craved more of it. So he began to lick her at a slightly faster pace.

Sarah gasped again and began panting as Mark picked up the pace. Lightly bucking her hips with everyone of Mark's licks. They didn't keep this up long, for as soon as Mark pushed his tongue past her lips and into her tunnel, she moaned loudly and bucked her hips hard, as well as grabbing his face and pushing him deeper into her. Mark already knew what was coming and braced himself as Sarah's juices began to squirt out of her and into his mouth. He didn't miss a single drop as Sarah's climax died down and she fell back on the bed, panting loudly.

Mark stood up over Sarah's form and removed his robe, letting it fall to the floor and his 7 incher stand freely. Sarah felt her face heat up again and a feeling wash over her upon seeing his impressive length. She wanted it, and she wanted it badly. She sat up and took his meat in her hand, stroking it up and down slowly and earning a quiet groan from Mark. She didn't really know what she was doing, but judging by his reaction, she must've been doing something right.

Mark enjoyed Sarah's treatment, but he didn't want this to be one-sided. He slowly pushed her away from him. Sarah whined a little until Mark kept going until she was on her back and he was on top of her. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, her blush making her look even cuter to Mark. He positioned himself to where his tip prodded her, making her shiver at the jolt of pleasure.

"Are you ready? There's no going back after this." Mark warned Sarah. Sarah merely looked at him before pulling his head down towards hers and kissing him with all the love for him she had. Mark took this as consent and slowly pushed past her outer lips and into her cunt. Sarah gasped into the kiss before moaning loudly as she felt Mark spreading her walls apart. Mark moaned as well due to her tightness and heat on his cock.

Just as the two separated, Mark's tip had hit her barrier. "It's going to hurt for a bit now, but it'll get better. I promise." Mark told her. She nodded and braced herself as Mark drove into her hard, tearing through her hymen and biltong inside of her. Sarah cried out in pain and held Mark close as the pain shot through her. Mark just stayed hilted as Sarah dealt with the pain, hugging her until her cries died down.

Once the pain had faded away, Sarah began to feel pleasure replace it. She felt Mark spreading her so nicely and his rod pulse with his heart. She moaned softly, releasing Mark and letting him continue. Mark pulled out slowly, groaning at how her tunnel tried to keep him inside her, before pushing back in with the slightest bit of more speed. Sarah trembled and moaned as Mark kept repeating the process and adding a little more speed each time.

" _Faster, p-please..._ " Sarah begged. As if understanding perfectly, Mark sharply sped up, pounding into her tender pussy. Sarah cried out instantly, a orgasm hitting her out of the blue. Her tunnel convulsed around him as her fluids squirted onto his dick before seeping out of her and forming a puddle on the bed. Mark just kept thrusting, upping her orgasmic pleasure.

"Grah, you're so tight!" Mark moaned as his body began to go on autopilot. He began thrusting with more power and speed, groaning as he began to go faster and harder than his limits could grant. Sarah just moaned and screamed as she also went into autopilot and bucked herself into him in time with his thrusts, a third orgasm quickly building up.

"N-not gonna last much longer!" Mark said as he began to go even faster, his hips moving at a blurred speed when he slammed into Sarah's g-spot, it was all he wrote for her. She screamed as her pussy put a vice grip on his length before gushes of fluid began spraying out of her, making a mess of the already soiled bed.

Mark just couldn't take the tightness and heat of Sarah as she came. He grunted loudly and slammed into her as far as he could go, jabbing past her cervix and began firing ribbons of semen straight into her womb. Sarah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure became too much to bear and she passed out under Mark, still cumming as he filled her.

It took a few moments for their orgasms to die off, and Mark fell on top of Sarah once he was spent. There wasn't much of a point for the covers, as both of them were plenty warm with each other, so Mark merely fell asleep on top of her and whispering into her ear.

"Good night my darling Chestnaught. I love you..."

 **Me: ...and done! *sneezes***

 **Mark: Finally! Now go get some sleep! You're sick for Arceus' sake!**

 **Me: No~ there's still more to do! *sniffs***

 **Mark: -_- *drags me out of the room and to my bed***

 **Me: D: Nooooo! *sneezes***

 **A/N: Well that's it folks! I'm finally back on the grid! Unfortunately, my body decided to get sick so ;-;. Well now it's on to the next fanfic! See you guys next time! ~Shade A.**


End file.
